


destroy a mailbox, win a heart

by ackermanx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biker AU, Kageyama is a cinnamon roll pass it on, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermanx/pseuds/ackermanx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oi, come back here, you punk! That was my mailbox you just ran over!"</p><p>what Hinata doesn't expect is a new mailbox and an apology the next day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	destroy a mailbox, win a heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bigspoonnoya (neurosis)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bigspoonnoya+%28neurosis%29).



> wow um HAPPY REALLY BELATED BIRTHDAY ANNE I hope season 2 episode 5 didn't kill you too much... also remember how I said this would be short HA yeah no
> 
> I'm not worthy of this  
> *lies down*

DUN DUN DUNDUNDUN DUUN DU -

Hinata fumbles around his nightstand until his hand hits his phone, somehow managing to turn off his alarm.

“I really need to tell Kenma to change the ringtone back,” he mutters. Ever since his best friend had discovered Star Wars, courtesy of his boyfriend Akaashi, Kenma’s obsession with it had emerged in strange ways. This time, it seemed, he had gone through Hinata’s phone and changed all his ringtones to something Star Wars-themed.

Hinata stretches, shaking his head to clear it of any negative thoughts. Happy thoughts, he reminded himself. Today would be a good day to practice some volleyball with Yamaguchi, if the other boy was willing. Or he could get some coffee with Yachi, catch up on what was happening with each other - 

CRASH.

“What the hell?” Hinata scrambles out of ben and races towards the window, just in time to catch a lone motorcycle speed away from...oh od, was that his mailbox?

Furious, Hinata leans out of his window, shaking his fist at the retreating bike. “Oi! Come back here, you punk! That was my mailbox you just ran over!”

Of course, he was ignored by everyone except for his neighbor’s dog, who began barking furiously. Hinata almost slams the window closed, catching himself at the last minute. There was only one thing he wanted to do with his day. Grabbing his keys off the nightstand, Hinata shrugs on a jacket and flips open his phone on the way out.

“Hey! Yachi! Are you doing anything today?”

\---------------------------------

“And he just...drove away? Or biked, or whatever bikers do, I guess?!?” Yachi stares at Hinata, cup of coffee forgotten in her hand, as Hinata finishes his story of waking up to a destroyed mailbox. They were sitting next to a window in a coffee shop, drinking hot chocolate (Hinata) and coffee (Yachi).

Hinata nods energetically. “Yeah! He didn’t turn around or anything!” He turns towards the window, thinking. “Although...he probably couldn’t hear me anyway…”

“Oh! I think I might be able to help!” Yachi pipes up. “Find the person, that is. Although I’m not sure how much of a help I could be - “

“Ah! Yacchan! Thank you somuch - !” Hinata jumps up, disturbing the table and almost knocking over their drinks. “Uh...how can you help?”

“Um...didn’t you say that there was writing on the back of the guy’s jacket? Do you remember what it said?”

Scrunching up his face, Hinata nods “I think so. I think it said...Karasuno? Yeah, it said Karasuno. Why?”

Yachi immediately brightens. “I know them! Well, not really, but m-my gir-girlfrie-”

“Oh!! Right!! You and Kiyoko-san, you guys are dating now, right? Congratulations! Wait...is she in karasuno?”

Yachi simply nods.

“Whoa! Kiyoko-san’s part of a biker gang? That’s so cool - !”

“Oh, but it’s not really a gang! It’s more like...a group of people who really like biking.I can try to talk to them, if you want?”

“You would? Ah, Yacchan, you’re so nice!” Hinata beams, and Yachi flushes a shade of pink. “But enough about me! How are you doing?”

\-----------------------------------

The next morning, Hinata wakes up refreshed. Hopefully Yachi would be able to contact him today with info on Karasuno and he’d finally be able to do something about his mailbox…

But first, coffee and the newspaper.

Humming, Hinata makes his way down the stairs. He makes a stop in the kitchen to set up the coffee maker and practically bounces towards the door, phone in hand. Hinata crosses his yard, reaches inside his mailbox, and immediately freezes, because wasn’t his mailbox destroyed yesterday?

Hinata withdraws his hand from his new mailbox as quickly as he can, and while doing so, he brushes against a piece of paper and decides to pull that out too.

Nearly forgotten, Hinata’s phone chimes its way through the Star Wars opening again. Flipping it open, Hinata looks up from the hastily scrawled Post-It note with a mix of wonder and happiness.

“Oh, hey, Yachi!...You have the info?...Listen, you were really helpful, but I don’t think I need it anymore…”

\------------------------------------

Hinata ends up in front of a shed. 

“This can't be right,” he mutters to himself, double- and triple-checking the address on his GPS. “A shed? The headquarters of a biking gang? But then again, the note did tell me to come here…”

The second he finishes that sentence, the door slides open and a silver-haired boy pokes his head out. “Hello there! Were you looking for something?”  
Startled, Hinata opens and closes his laugh, scrambling for words. “I… I was - is - do you know where Karasuno is?”

The man steps outside and smiles, a smile that Hinata swears could stop wars. “You must be Hinata Shouyou! Come on in!”

Hinata walks towards the building, almost in a daze. “How do you know my name?”

Laughing, the other man gives a nonchalant wave as he closes the door behind them. “Oh, Kageyama’s told us all about you. Well, no, not all about you, but he's told us about you and...er… you get the idea, I hope.”

“Who's Kageyama?”

“Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't introduce myself, did I? My name's Sugawara Koushi, but please call me Suga. Anything else makes me feel older than I actually am. I wish I could introduce you to the rest of the group, but only me, Kageyama, and Daichi are here today. Kageyama's the one who knocked over your mailbox - rather carelessly, I think - and Daichi’s… actually, here he is now! Hey, Daichi!”

The rather intimidating man referred to as Daichi turns around at the sound of his name and walks towards them, smiling. He plants a kiss on Suga’s cheek, making him blush, and looks at Hinata. “You're Hinata Shouyou, right? And about time, too; I'm not sure if I can stand Kageyama's pacing much longer.”

Suga laughs - a sound almost as angelic as his smile - and promptly turns pink when Daichi's arm slides down to his waist. “This is Daichi Sawamura, our... leader of sorts.” He turns his head up slightly to look at Daichi. “By the way, where is Kageyama?”

Daichi grimaces. “Probably still pacing back and forth. You know what, why don't I just - Kageyama! Come down here!”

A deep, almost sulky voice answers. “What is it?” Footsteps come closer. “Is he - “

A boy who Hinata thinks is definitely not over twenty years old cokes to a stop in the doorway behind Daichi and Suga. Sleek black hair falls (almost) neatly into place as he huffs out a breath. 

“...here.”

Sending the tension in the room, Suga clears his throat and claps Daichi on the back. “Let's leave them alone, shall we?”

Startled, Daichi glances between Hinata and Kageyama, who are now staring at each other with a strange sort of fierceness. “Uh… yes, let's.”

Practically dragging Daichi out the door, Suga leans back in to make one more comment. “Kageyama, be nice to Hinata, alright?”

The door slams, snapping Kageyama out of whatever trance he was in. He shifts his eyes downward, and mumbles something that sounds like “ihory.”

Hinata blinks. “What?”

Kageyama glares at him, making him flinch backwards a little. “I'm sorry!” he practically yells. “For ruining your mailbox! Daichi told me to apologize in some way so I asked Suga for help, but he said I was overwhelming it, and - “ He breaks off mid-sentence, noticing that Hinata’s shoulders were shaking. “Are you okay?”

Hinata can't help it - he bursts out laughing. “Wow, Kageyama, you care an awful lot just for a mailbox.”

Kageyama's ears flush an interesting shade of red. “Shut up, dumbass!”

Grinning, Hinata starts heading for the door. “Well, you've apologized now, so that's that. See you around, then!”

“...yeah. See you.”

\-----------------------------

When Hinata's outside the building, his phone starts buzzing. Thinking that it's Yachi calling to check up on him, he absentmindedly flips open his phone and brings it up to his ear. “Hello?”

“Is this Hinata Shouyou?”

Hinata nearly drops his phone. “Wah, Bakageyama! How do you have my phone number?”

He can practically hear the shrug on the other end. “Suga-san said he'd entered my number into your phone and your number into my phone. Also, he wants to know if you'd like to come over sometime to meet the others.”

“Do you want me to be there?”

“Yeah, that'd be nice.”

Hinata smiles then, something that could rival the sun.

“Alright, then! It's a date!”


End file.
